1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implements and more particularly pertains to a wheeled plow shovel for plowing leaves or snow in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shovel implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, shovels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pushing yard debris or the like in a desired direction are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an apparatus for taking up and removing matter from a surface as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,385 which includes a scoop portion and a handle portion secured thereto with one or more wheels rotatably mounted on an axis secured to the apparatus. The wheels are positioned so as to maintain the scoop portion of the apparatus at a predetermined angle relative to the surface.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,373 which teaches a snow shovel having wheels both in front of and behind the blade so as to position the blade at an angle between 30 and 35 degrees relative to the horizontal. An angularly bent handle positions grips at about waist height to permit a person to roll the shovel on the surface being cleaned.
Other know prior art implements include U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,203 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,219.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a wheeled plow shovel for plowing leaves or snow in a desired directions which includes a main panel having a pair of wheels and a scraper blade extending downwardly therefrom with a handle mounted to the main panel to permit manual manipulation of the main panel over a ground surface during a plowing procedure, and a pair of slidably mounted wings which may be extended laterally of the main body to increase a transverse width of the plowed area.
In these respects, the wheeled plow shovel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of plowing leaves or snow in a desired direction over a ground surface.